


Prep Work

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Story: The Adventure of the Reigate Squire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctors need data just as much as detectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prep Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the 2015 June Prompt (Be Prepared) on Watson's Woes.

I am a one-man hospital this brisk April morning, with my Gladstone full to bursting and weighing my good arm down as I rush as fast as I can to the docks.

Of course, in his infinite wisdom, Holmes has failed to mention any medical information of _importance_ in his telegram. I require more data than “LYING ILL STOP HOTEL DULONG STOP”. Since one cannot make bricks without clay (or so I have heard), I am forced to take every possible malady into consideration and have packed enough medicine and gauze to treat a regiment.

When one is the doctor to the brilliant but exasperatingly reckless Sherlock Holmes, one must always be prepared.


End file.
